Jewelry mounts come in many different types and styles. One of the more popular methods of mounting an ornamental article, such as a precious stone, in a piece of jewelry involves providing a number of prongs on the mount. The prongs are bent into position to hold the stone in place. However, the prongs can become inadvertently moved and the stone can be dislodged, which could result in damage or loss of the stone. In addition, the use of prongs provides a limited aesthetic appearance for a jewelry mount.
The present invention addresses these and other problems.